fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost Wickham
((Frost exists in an AU version of Fairy Tail, in which Lucy Heartfilia joins the guild early - as explained in the fanfic 'River of Stars ' by myself. Thank you.)) Frost Wickham (霜ウィッカム ~ Shimo U~ikkamu) is an orphan and current member of Fairy Tail. They are an ex-member of Team Shadowgear and a childhood friend of Lisanna Strauss. The sole user of Stage Four Transformation Magic outside of the Celestial Spirit Realm, they have been known to be called Shifter (シフトレバー ~ Shifutorebā) or the less preferred - Sly Fox (ずるいキツネ ~ Zurui kitsune). Appearance Due to having used transformation magic for xir whole life, Frost is actually unable to remember what xe looks like. Xe usually adopts one of two appearances when not transformed for a specific purpose. As a female, Frost has waist- length, lilac-coloured hair that is kept in a thick plait across her left shoulder. Her bangs are combed to the left side of her face and one large bang covers part of her eye and a silver scar from her past that runs from her temple to mid-cheek, The plait reaches her chest. She is very short but curvy, with a generous chest and hip size along with slim arms and legs. She wears a strapless white dress belted at her waist with a dark blue belt. Over her dress is a cape, with gold epaulets at her shoulders and a silver chain across her collar to hold it closed. The collar reaches just past her chin. The cape is white on the inside and dark blue on the outside and reaches down to her knees. Due to the many scars she obtained as a child, she covers her legs with thigh-high white boots that have a slight heel. Her guild mark is printed across her left collarbone. As a male, Frost has short lilac-coloured hair that stops at the nape of his neck. Like his female form, he uses his bangs to cover the same scar. His is very tall and broad-shouldered, with a good physique. He wears a white, button down top and white pants that are tucked into dark blue boots. He wears a dark blue belt to hold them up, very similar to his female counterpart's version. The cape he wears is exactly the same as his female form, but inverted in colour (blue on the inside, white on the outside) and it sports sleeves as well, thus acts more like a trench coat. Personality As a child, Frost was a very quiet person and refused to talk to most people out of fear for xir life. Once xe had met Lisanna Strauss however, xe began to open up a bit, learning that The Strauss family had similar magic to xir own. Frost became a more open person with a kinder and warmer touch. Xe often went on wild adventures or tagged along with Team Natsu. Soon before Lisanna's 'death', Frost was assigned a job with xir team, Team Shadowgear, and when xe returned Frost was horrified to discover that Lisanna was dead. After Lisanna's death, Frost secluded xirself and refused to talk to anyone. During the time that Lisanna was in Edolas, Frost's personality was stunted. Xe was very calm and collected, almost icy. Never spoke much and was hardly seen around the guild anymore. After going to Edolas and returning with Lisanna, much of Frost's warm and open personality returned. This personality developed up until being trapped on Tenrou Island for seven years. Once off the island, Frost became more protective, especially so of the Strauss'. Xe's warmth returned slowly but surely. History TBA Synopsis TBA Magic & Abilities TBA __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Alternate Universe Category:Articles in process Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Gender Queer Category:Archive Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Caster-Mage